The present invention relates to light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) and in particular relates to high-brightness light emitting diodes formed from Group III nitride active structures on silicon carbide substrates.
This application is also related to the following copending and commonly assigned U.S. applications: Ser. No. 10/811,350 filed on Mar. 26, 2004 for, “Etching of Substrates of Light Emitting Devices,” and now U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,181; Ser. No. 60/591,353 filed on Jul. 27, 2004 for, “Ultra-Thin Ohmic Contacts for P-Type Nitride Light Emitting Devices,” and now published as No. 20060046328; and Ser. No. 60/639,705 filed Dec. 28, 2004 for, “Ultra-Thin Ohmic Contacts for P-Type Nitride Light Emitting Devices,” now published as No. 20060046328. The contents of each of these are incorporated entirely herein by reference.
The semiconductor era has witnessed the replacement of many types of electrical devices with solid state counterparts. The most obvious is perhaps the replacement of the vacuum tube (almost unknown to present younger generations) with the transistor. Solid state devices, because of their nature and operation, are inherently much more reliable than earlier generations of electronic devices and can have significantly longer lifetimes, typically by a factor of at least 100. In comparison to such mature technologies, solid-state devices are longer-lasting, physically more rugged, use less power, and are more efficient.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a p-n junction semiconductor diode that emits light when current is injected across a p-n junction (forward biased) to drive the recombination of electrons and holes with the concurrent production of photons. Thus, light emitting diodes produce light based upon the movement of electrons in a semiconductor material. Therefore, LEDs do not require (although they can be used in conjunction with) vapors or phosphors. They share the desirable characteristics of most semiconductor-based devices, including high efficiency (their emissions comparatively little heat), high reliability and long life. For example, typical LEDs have a mean time between failures of between about 100,000 and 1,000,000 hours meaning that a conservative half lifetime for an LED is on the order of 50,000 hours.
An LED's emitted light has a frequency (which in turn relates directly to wavelength and color in accordance with well-understood principles of physics) based upon the energy difference between permitted energy levels in the material, a characteristic referred to as the bandgap. The bandgap is a fundamental property of the semiconductor material and its doping. For example, gallium arsenide phosphide (GaAsP) represents a well-established material system for light emitting diodes. Depending on the mole fraction of Ga and As, these materials have a bandgap of between about 1.42 and 1.98 electron volts (eV), and will emit light in the infrared, red and orange portions of the electromagnetic spectrum.
In order to further commercialize light emitting diode applications, however, colors other than red, orange and yellow must be available. Specifically blue and green light emitting diodes are required (along with red diodes) to create white light or full color displays. Because these colors represent higher-energy portions of the visible spectrum, they require larger transitions than the bandgaps of silicon or gallium arsenide can provide.
In turn, because green, blue, and ultraviolet (UV) photons represent higher frequency colors (E=hυ) within (and beyond) the visible spectrum, they can only be produced by LEDs with bandgaps of at least about 2.2 eV. Such materials include diamond (5.47 eV), silicon carbide (2.99 eV) and Group III nitrides such as GaN (3.4 eV). In addition to producing green, blue or ultraviolet light per se, wide bandgap LEDs can be combined with red and green LEDs to produce white light, or with phosphors that produce white light when excited by blue or UV light, or both.
For several reasons, the Group III nitride compositions (i.e., Group III of the periodic table), particularly GaN, A;GaN, InGaN and AlInGaN are particularly useful for LEDs that emit in the ultraviolet (UV) through green portions of the spectrum. As one advantage, they are “direct” bandgap materials, meaning that when an electron transition occurs across the bandgap, much of the energy is emitted as light. By comparison, “indirect” materials (such as silicon carbide) emit their energy partially as light (a photon) and predominantly as vibrational energy (a phonon). Thus Group III nitrides offer efficiency advantages over indirect transition materials.
As another advantage, the bandgap of ternary and quaternary Group III materials (e.g., AlGaN, InGaN, and AlInGaN) depends upon the atomic fraction of the included Group III elements. Thus the wavelength (color) of the emission can be tailored (within limits) by controlling the atomic fraction of each Group III element in a ternary or quaternary nitride.
Wide bandgap semiconductors have been, however, historically more difficult to produce and work with than gallium-arsenide or gallium phosphide (GaP). As a result, blue and UV-emitting LEDs have lagged behind GaP-based LED's in their commercial appearance. For example, silicon carbide is physically very hard, has no melt phase, and requires high temperatures (on the order of about 1500-2000° C.) for epitaxial or sublimation growth. The Group III nitrides have relatively large nitrogen vapor pressures at their melting temperatures and thus are likewise difficult or impossible to grow from a melt. Additionally, difficulties in obtaining p-type gallium nitride (and other Group III nitrides) remained a barrier to diode production for a number of years. Accordingly, the commercial availability of blue and white-emitting LEDs is more recent than the corresponding availability of GaP-based and GaAs-based LEDs.
A number of commonly assigned patents and co-pending patent applications likewise discuss the theory and nature of light emitting diodes, including but not limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,459,100; 6,373,077; 6,201,262; 6,187,606; 5,912,477; 5,416,342; and 5,838,706; and Published U.S. Applications Nos. 20020022290; 20020093020; and 20020123164. The contents of these are incorporated entirely herein by reference.
Blue LEDs and their related derivative devices are becoming more frequently included in consumer electronic devices, particularly small displays. Common examples include items such as computer screens, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) and cellular phones. In turn, these small devices drive demand for thinner LEDs with reduced area (“footprint”). Such LEDs, however, must still operate at low forward voltages (Vf) and high light output. To date, however, reducing the size of the Group III nitride devices has tended to increase their forward voltage and reduce their radiant flux.
In addition to providing blue, green, or white light (as well as emissions in the ultraviolet range), the Group III nitride light emitting diodes have the potential to provide replacement for long-standing illumination technologies such as incandescent and fluorescent lighting. Historically, however, LEDs have lacked brightness comparable to incandescent, fluorescent or vapor-discharge lights and thus these older technologies have continued to occupy the field. Only recently, have white LEDs (or LED-based white-emitting devices) begun to make inroads into commercial lighting applications, with most of these being in smaller applications such as flashlights and related items.
In commercial embodiments of light emitting diodes (e.g., the XBRIGHT™ diodes offered by the assignee herein; Cree, Inc.; Durham, N.C.) recent advances have included an inverted device design. U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,906 discusses aspects of this design as does U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020123164. The contents of both of these are incorporated entirely herein by reference. In this type of design, the Group III active layers are grown (typically epitaxially) on a silicon carbide substrate. Light emitting diodes of this type are then mounted with their epitaxial layers (“epilayers”) “down” rather than “up”; i.e., the silicon carbide portions form the display face of the mounted device. In this orientation the epitaxial layers are mounted to and face a circuit or “lead frame” that provides the electrical connection to the diode. The silicon carbide-up orientation increases light extraction from the device as set forth in the '906 patent and the '164 publication.
Silicon carbide can also be conductively doped. This provides advantages in comparison to sapphire based Group III nitride diodes. Because sapphire is an insulator, two top wire bonds are typically required to mount a working sapphire-based diode. In comparison, silicon carbide devices can be “vertically” oriented; i.e., with ohmic contacts on opposite ends of the device. Such vertical orientation is directly analogous to diodes formed in other conductive semiconductor materials such as gallium arsenide (GaAs), and thus the same mounting orientations and techniques can be used.
Although these “inverted” devices have successfully provided significant practical and commercial improvements, their “epilayer-down” orientation requires different, and to some extent more sophisticated, mounting on lead frames. In particular, because the active portion (p-n junction, multiple quantum well, etc.) is positioned closely adjacent to the lead frame, avoiding short circuits or other undesired interactions between the active portion and lead frame becomes more difficult.
For example, conventional LEDs (including Group III nitride on SiC devices) are often mounted on the lead frame using conductive silver epoxy. Silver epoxy is a mixture of more than about 50 percent by weight of microscopic silver particles with epoxy resin precursors. When used to connect electronic devices to circuits (or circuit boards) the silver epoxy provides flexibility, relative ease of handling, conductivity and good heat transfer properties. Because silver epoxy is (purposely) applied as a viscous liquid, it can and will flow accordingly and, unless other steps are taken, will tend to surround lower portions of any diode mounted with it. As noted above, if the active portions are adjacent the lead frame, the flowing silver epoxy can contact the active portion and cause short circuiting or other undesired interactions.
As a result, many conventional light emitting diode mounting techniques are too difficult, too unreliable or simply unavailable for inverted Group III nitride silicon carbide devices. Other specific techniques (e.g., copending application Ser. No. 10/840,463 filed May 5, 2004 should or must be incorporated to avoid these problems.
As another potential solution, the inverted device can be positioned on some sort of sub-structure, with the sub-structure being attached to the lead frame. Examples include U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20030213965. The sub-structure is included to add sufficient thickness to remove the active portions farther from the lead frame and its silver epoxy or related materials. As set forth in No. 20030213965, however, soldering the device to a substructure can undesirably tilt the device with respect to the sub-structure and thereby exacerbate the short-circuiting problem.
Accordingly, it remains a continuing goal to increase the current capacity, light output (power) and light extraction (geometry) capabilities of inverted light emitting diodes while concurrently reducing their size and particularly reducing their thickness. It remains a similar goal to produce such diodes in designs that can be conveniently incorporated into lead frames, packages and circuits in a manner similar or identical to related diodes.